A Hokmin
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Dengan menghisap sedikit demi sedikit jiwamu, kau akan menjadi sama sepertiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin kita bersama. YeWook fanfict. Mind to RnR?


_Soul.._

_Heart.._

_Love.._

_And your body.._

_Aku akan mengambil semua hal itu dari dirimu. Akan kurebut seluruh yang kau miliki. Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya.. Milikku sepenuhnya. Ambisi ini bukanlah gila, ini semua kulakukan justru karena cinta.._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>A Hokmin<strong>

**.**

**Pairing :: YeWook**

**Genre :: Fantasy/Romance**

**Rated :: T**

**Disclaimer :: Semua pemain hanya milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Yesung hyung!" Aku segera berlari menyusul seorang namja tinggi yang baru saja melintasi perempatan jalan. Dia menoleh kearahku dan menungguku dengan senyumannya. Sama seperti biasa.. Senyuman yang manis.<p>

"Wookie? Kau berangkat lebih awal? Bukannya hari ini anak kelas satu nggak wajib masuk?"

"Aku sengaja.. Aku mau ketemu Yesung hyung hari ini."

Yesung hyung tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap kepalaku. Dan seperti biasa, setiap namja itu menyentuhku maka sesuatu hasrat yang agak aneh akan merasukiku.

Oke, aku bukanlah manusia.. Aku adalah Hokmin.

Hokmin sama seperti monster yang berwujud manusia biasa yang menghisap jiwa. Hanya saja disaat tertentu kami akan berinsting seperti Hokmin. Saat tertentu itu adalah saat dimana kami merasakan hasrat aneh yang berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang special. Sesuatu yang special itu kami sebut En. En itulah yang jiwanya kuhisap nanti.

Dan bagiku yang Hokmin muda, En itu adalah Yesung hyung.

Aku mundur sedikit untuk menghindari sentuhan Yesung hyung lebih dari itu. "Ah, hyung.. Hari ini kalian kelas tiga akan ada pelajaran tambahan kan? Apa aku boleh menunggu hyung sampai pulang sekolah?"

"Kami pulang jam delapan malam, lho. Itu sudah lewat jam makan malam. Lebih baik jangan."

"Tapi aku mau menunggu hyung." Aku sedikit menengadah untuk melihat wajah Yesung hyung. "Malam hari itu berbahaya, kalau Yesung hyung kenapa- kenapa kan aku yang repot nantinya."

Yesung hyung tertawa geli menengar ucapanku. Tangannya sekali lagi hendak mengusap kepalaku, tapi aku langsung menghindar. "Ya, Wookie! Kau kira aku ini namja atau yeojya? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, kok. Lagipula tubuhmu aja lebih kecil daripada aku, bagaimana caranya kau menjagaku?"

Oh, Tuhan! Jangan salahkan Yesung hyung kalau dia meragukan ucapanku.

Aku benar! En dalam wujud apapun akan menarik perhatian Hokmin lain. Jenis kami itu berkumpul berdasarkan kelompok dan memiliki wilayah yang harus dijaga. Kalau sudah menemukan En, maka En itu akan memancarkan keberadaan kami. Dengan kata lain kalau ada Hokmin kelompok lain yang merasakan auraku dari tubuh Yesung hyung, dia akan berada dalam bahaya.

Aku cemberut menatap Yesung hyung. "Tapi aku mau!"

"Bahaya, Wookie.. Kalau nanti pulang kemaleman terus ada orang mesum yang mengganggumu bagaimana? Kau kan manis kayak anak perempuan.." Yesung hyung mencubit pipiku pelan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu! Aku ini kuat, hyung!" Tegasku.

Namun Yesung hyung seperti biasa, nggak memperdulikanku. "Lakukan sesukamu, deh.. Aku sih nggak masalah kau mau menunggu atau nggak. Asal kalau sesuatu terjadi, jangan salahkan aku."

"Oke!" Kutatap Yesung hyung serius.

Yesung hyung menatap lurus kedepan. " Oke.."

"Kalau begitu, pagi ini boleh aku makan lagi kan?" Aku menatap lurus kedepan.

Kurasakan Yesung hyung menatapku. Dengan tatapan heran pastinya. "Makan? Kau belum sarapan, Wookie?"

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Ya, aku belum makan pagi ini. Jadi boleh kumakan, kan?" Perlahan aku menyentuh tangan Yesung hyung. Aura kebiruan terpancar dari tanganku dan perlahan membuat mata Yesung hyung menjadi gelap.

Perlahan sayap kemerahan muncul dipundakku. Hanya terlihat seperti cahaya merah. Aku melayang dan menatap wajah Yesung hyung yang diam. Kuarahkan wajahku ke lehernya. Aku memakannya. Memakan jiwanya yang selalu menggoda itu..

Kuhisap tengkuknya lembut dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu masuk merasuki tubuhku. Setelah beberapa menit aku kembali memijakkan kakiku ke tanah dan melepas tangan Yesung hyung. Saat itu juga Yesung hyung tersadar.

"Eh, kau belum sarapan?" Dia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Lucu kalau melihat dia nggak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menepuk bahunya pelan. "Udah kok.. Siapa yang bilang aku belum makan? Ayo cepat ke sekolah. Kalau telat pelajaran tambahan hyung bisa kena hukuman." Kudorong punggungnya dan Yesung hyung hanya menatapku heran.

Itulah Hokmin.. Makanan kami adalah jiwa atau pancaran energi yang dimiliki oleh En kami. Karena Yesung hyung adalah En milikku, jadi dialah sumber makananku. Dan cara ini juga kami lakukan agar perlahan En itu bisa berubah menjadi Hokmin seperti kami.

Aku ingin Yesung hyung menjadi sama sepertiku.

Karena aku ingin bersama dengannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hyuuuung! Kau lakukan itu lagi pada Enmu!"

Kyuhyun memukul meja tulisku sampai beberapa teman sekelasku menatapku heran. Cho Kyuhyun, salah seorang Hokmin yang juga satu kelompok denganku.

Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau mau aku mati? Bukannya kau juga menghisap jiwa namja manis itu? Bahkan yang kau hisap tadi itu kebanyakan. Kulihat tadi auranya agak gelap dan dia tampak kelelahan."

"Habisanya jiwa Sungmin hyung terlalu manis." Kyuhyun nyengir. Tapi beberapa saat cengirannya hilang, ia kembali menatapku serius. "Tapi bisa kan hyung jangan menghisapnya di tempat umum! Memalukan! Gimana kalau ada Hokmin lain yang lihat? Kau mau mati saat itu juga?"

"Mian.. Aku nggak bisa menahannya, Kyu." Aku sedikit cemberut menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau kan tahu aku kurang jago menahan perasaanku."

"Huff.. Hyung payah." Namja itu bersandar di mejaku. "Oh, iya.. Niatnya aku ingin menjadikan Sungmin hyung Hokmin dalam waktu dekat ini. Bagaimana denganmu? Berminat mengikuti jejak Siwon hyung yang sudah punya Hokmin special?"

Ah, benar juga. Seminggu yang lalu Siwon hyung, salah satu hyungku juga sudah mengubah Ennya menjadi Hokmin. Kyuhyun berencana merubah Ennya menjadi Hokmin juga. Apa aku juga mau cepat- cepat yah?

"Molla.. Aku sih nggak mau terburu- buru."

"Tapi, hyung.." Kyuhyun kembali memutar tubuhnya jadi menatapku. "Tahu sendiri yang namanya En cepat atau lambat akan menarik Hokmin lain, Yesung hyung itu kan Enmu, kalau ada Hokmin lain yang mengincarnya dan menjadikannya Ennya, maka dia akan mati."

"Arraseo."

Aku menunduk memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Karena Yesung hyung pernah kuhisap jiwanya, maka jiwakupun secara perlahan juga mulai mengisi dirinya. Kalau ada Hokmin lain yang menghisap jiwanya, jiwa Hokmin itu akan beradu dengan jiwaku dalam tubuh Yesung hyung. Yang ada Yesung hyung akan mati karena hal itu.

Salah satu resiko dalam memilih En.

"Aku akan menjaganya, kok." Gumamku lagi. "Aku akan menjaga Yesung hyung sampai dia menjadi Hokmin milikku."

"Ah, kau percaya diri sekali hyung." Kyuhyun berdiri tegap sambil menepuk pahanya santai. "Ya sudah, aku percaya aja sama hyung. Aku mau balik ke kelas dulu. Bye.." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkanku dan keluar dari kelasku.

Ucapan Kyuhyun benar- benar kupikirkan sekarang..

Hokmin lain, En, kematian.. Aiish! Yang benar aja.. Aku nggak mungkin menjadikan Yesung hyung Hokmin dengan terburu- buru. Karena itu juga akan berbahaya untuk Yesung hyung. Tapi kalau mengingat Hokmin lain juga mungkin mengincarnya.. Aku lebih nggak mau lagi!

Jiwanya itu milikku!

"_Aku baca pikiranmu.._"

Degh! Teukie hyung!

"_Hyung? Kau mengintip isi pikiranku lagi?_"

Satu lagi kemampuan hebat Hokmin, sesama anggota kami bisa bicara dengan telepati. Dan Teukie hyung, pemimpin kelompok Hokmin kami bisa membaca pikiran anggotanya meski berada di tempat yang sangat jauh.

"_Nae, aku juga tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kyu sekarang tentangmu._"

"_Kangin hyung sudah pergi bekerja kah?_"

"_Jangan alihkan pembicaraan._"

"_Aku memang nggak mau ngomongin hal lain. Ah, lalu kenapa? Kalau hyung sampai telepati dengan jarak sejauh ini, pasti mau ngomongin hal serius kan?_"

"_Yup._" Teukie hyung memberikan jeda sebentar. "_Sebenarnya untuk beberapa hari ini aku nggak mau kau pulang larut. Aku merasa ada Hokmin kelompok lain yang mulai berusaha memasuki wilayah kita, akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau bertemu mereka kalau sendirian._"

"_Yah, kalau ada kelompok lain, itu artinya aku harus menjaga Enku kan, hyung? Jadi__"

"_Jangan membantah Kim Ryeowook!_"

Hyung mulai memberi penegasan lagi.

"_Biar Siwon yang menjaga Enmu. Kau dan Kyuhyun itu masih menjadi Hokmin muda, nggak mungkin kubiarkan kau bertemu dengan Hokmin lain. Pokoknya kau harus langsung pulang. Aku mau bicara juga dengan Kyu._"

Teukie hyung nggak melanjutkan ucapannya setelah bicara begitu.

Dengan gampangnya dia memutuskan hubungan telepati kami padahal aku masih belum selesai bicara dengannya. Mian hyung.. Aku nggak akan menuruti kemauan hyung. Apapun yang terjadi akulah yang akan melindungi Enku sendiri. Bukan Siwon hyung atau yang lain.

Berniat membangkang? Itulah anak remaja..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sudah kubilang kau nggak usah menungguku, pabbo!"

"Aku nggak ingat."Aku berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Yesung hyung. Menghindari kalau- kalau dia melakukan kontak fisik denganku.

"Jangan kabur kau! Baru mau kujitak!"

Aku menoleh kesamping dan nyengir kearah Yesung hyung. "Sudah hyung terima nasib aja kalau harus kujaga. Hyung itu harus dilindungi dan akulah guardian yang dikirim Tuhan untuk hyung."

Yesung hyung tertawa. "Se-su-ka-mu." Namja itu berjalan sedikit mendekat kearahku. "Kuantar kau pulang yah?"

"Nggak usah."

"Kuantar kau pulang! Sudah kubilang kau itu kayak anak perempuan. Bagaimana kalau ketemu orang mesum?"

Satu- satunya bahaya untukku itu kau hyung.. Huff..

"Kalau aku ingat, kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kau masuk SMA kan? Tapi aku sama sekali nggak tahu tentangmu lebih, ya? Kau selalu terlihat sangat mengenalku, tapi aku.. Satu hal yang aku tahu kau punya sepupu di kelas lain. Sebenarnya kau itu seperti apa?"

"Hyung lelet yah? Kenapa baru bertanya sekarang?"

"Jangan menghinaku terus!" Yesung hyung menjitak kepalaku cepat. Dan seperti tadi pagi.. Aaaargh! Aku jadi lapar! Aku kan belum makan malam..

Aku menengadah menatap langit. "Hyung nggak perlu tahu tentang aku. Cukup aku yang tahu tentang hyung." Kutatap dia lembut, wajahnya sedikit bercahaya terkena pantulan sinar rembulan malam ini. Tampan dan sangat.. Menarik.

"Kau aneh.."

Aku nggak bisa menahannya. "Hyung.. Boleh kumakan lagi?" Kuraih tangannya perlahan sebelum Yesung hyung membalas ucapanku. Saat itu juga tatapan matanya kembali kosong. Dia menatapku hampa.

Kakiku melayang hingga tinggiku sejajar dengan Yesung hyung. Kuusap wajahnya yang lembut.

"_Cepat pulang!_"

Teukie hyung.. Bisa nggak jangan menggangguku dulu.

"_Tunggu.._"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke leher Yesung hyung dan menghisap jiwanya perlahan. Manis. Hanya beberapa detik aku menghisapnya, jangan lebih dari ini. Bisa- bisa dia kelihatan seperti En milik Kyuhyun yang selalu tampak kehabisan jiwa tiap pagi.

Aku melepaskan tangan Yesung hyung dan dia kembali tersadar.

"Kau aneh.." Seperti biasa, mengulang ucapannya lagi. "Ya sudah ayo segera pulang. Malam ini udara agak dingin. Kalau kau sakit gantian aku yang akan repot." Yesung hyung merangkul bahuku lembut dan berjalan bersamaku.

Setidaknya kalau sudah memakannya, nggak masalah kalau dia menyentuhku.

Mianhae Yesung hyung.. Tapi aku janji kok.. Dalam waktu dekat aku akan segera menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan membuatmu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sepertiku. Yah, agar aku bisa bersama denganmu.

Degh!

Aku langsung berhenti.

"Waeyo? Gwaenchana Wookie?" Yesung hyung menatapku heran. "Kenapa berhenti? Ppali."

Aku merasakan sesuatu..

Sret! Arah pandanganku menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak cepat diantara pepohonan. Hokmin lain?

"Wae?" Yesung hyung menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu!" Aku menarik tanganku dan berlari kearah pepohonan, meninggalkan Yesung hyung sendirian. Aku hanyalah Hokmin muda yang nggak bisa menghindari kontak dengan Hokmin lain. Instingku bekerja lebih kuat dibanding Hokmin dewasa seperti Teukie hyung.

Aku berlari melewati semak- semak. Auranya semakin kuat. Aura yang sangat asing dan aku tahu ini bukan aura dari Hokmin kelompokku. Kelompok lain yang tadi diceritakan Teukie hyung. Hokmin penyusup.

Srat! Sesuatu melintas cepat disisiku dan aku langsung berhenti.

Kutatap sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapanku. Sosok anggun dengan sayap merah muda yang sangat indah. Apalagi dia melayang di langit malam yang cukup terang karena sinar bulan. Seorang yeojya!

Hokmin betina!

"Ah, aku ketahuan!"

"Siapa kau! Ini kan wilayah kami. Kenapa menyusup sesukannya!"

Yeojya itu menatapku santai sambil melayang- layang di langit. "Aku merasakan aura yang sangat manis dari wilayah ini. Sangat menggiurkan untuk dicoba, jadi aku diam- diam menyusup ke wilayah kalian. Ah, oppa! Namja tadi itu En milikmu kah?"

Dia membicarakan Yesung hyung!

"Bu-bukan."

"Kkajimael! Tadi kulihat kau menghisap jiwanya.." Dia terbang kehadapanku dengan cepat dan tersenyum. "Sudah sejauh mana oppa menghisapnya? Kalau aku menghisapnya juga apa dia akan mati?"

"Jangan sentuh dia! Dia itu Enku! Cari aja Enmu sendiri."

"Tapi dia menggiurkan, oppa. Aku menginginkannya. Aku sangata menginginkan namja itu. Apa karena jiwanya sudah setengah Hokmin makanya aku jadi tertarik yah? Bukannya Hokmin betina lebih menginginkan tubuh manusia yang sudah tercampur?"

Dia juga Hokmin muda. Mana ada Hokmin dewasa yang berkelakuan seperti itu.

Kutarik tangannya. "Jangan sentuh dia."

"Aku mau dia!" Dengan cepat Hokmin itu menghempasakan tanganku dan melesat cepat meningalkanku. Apa dia mau menemui Yesung hyung?

Nggak bisa dibiarkan!

Aku mengejarnya dengan terbang. Dia bergerak sangat cepat untuk ukurannya. Tapi saat sampai di tempat aku meninggalkan Yesung hyung, dia nggak ada. Yang tertinggal hanya Hokmin itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Kemana Yesung hyung?

"Dia hilang? Omoo!" Hokmin itu berputar kearahku. "Oppa.. Ternyata Enmu sangat tidak setia. Jangan- jangan hubungan kalian hanya sepihak? Ah, bagaimanapun juga kalian kan sesama namja. Dia pasti menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng, makanya dia meninggalkanmu. Lagipula sekalipun dia menyukaimu, belum tentu dia mau menjadi monster sepertimu."

Ucapan yeojya itu membuat dadaku sakit.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan nona."

Suara Siwon hyung?

Aku dan yeojya itu menatap ke atas. Keasal suara itu. Siwon hyung melayang santai diatas kami. "Siwon hyung?"

"Namja itu sudah kubawa ke rumahnya dan kuhapus jejaknya agar Hokmin asing ini nggak bisa mencarinya. Siapa namamu nona?"

Aku melirik ke Hokmin itu lagi. " Park Sunyoung. Atau aku diasa dipanggil Luna."

"Luna-sshi.. Lebih baik kau keluar dari wilayah kami sebelum aku mencari siapa pemimpin kelompokmu. Hokmin ketua sangat menghargai wilayah Hokmin lainnya, kalau pemimpinmu tahu kau menyusup, aku nggak berani jamin keselamatanmu." Siwon hyung mengancam. Berbeda dari sifat aslinya.

Yeojya yang bernama Luna itu langsung cemberut. "Dasar tukang ngadu. Oke, hari ini aku menyerah aja." Dia langsung terbang melesat meninggalkan kami.

Siwon hyung menghampiriku. "Gwaenchana? Seharusnya kau dengarkan ucapan Teukie hyung."

"Mian hyung." Aku melayang meninggalkan Siwon hyung. Bukan kejadian ini yang mengusikku, ucapan Luna tadi yang menggangguku. Bagaimana kalau setelah semua yang aku lakukan padanya, Yesung hyung menolak menjadi Hokmin? Kenapa nggak kepikiran! Seharusnya pastikan dulu perasaan Yesung hyung baru menghisap jiwanya.

Ini kecerobohan yang sangat merugikan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mau berhenti menghisap jiwa Enmu? Apa kau mau mati? Kau itu kan sudah terpengaruh dengan jiwanya." Teukie hyung menatapku datar sambil mengusap kepalaku lembut. "Aku bia tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Sudah jangan kau dengarkan ucapan yeojya itu."

"Tapi hyung, dia benar. Bagaimana kalau selama ini Yesung hyung hanya menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng? Bagaimana kalau dia nggak menyukaiku? Bukankah ini percuma aja?"

"Kalau dia nggak menyukaimu, lupakan dia. Tapi sebelum kau tahu perasaannya kenapa harus berhenti? Seenggaknya kau harus mencari tahu perasaannya kepadamu baru kau putuskan. Kalau kau putuskan dengan cara begini kau yang akan rugi. Kau dan dia sama- sama sudah memiliki jiwa masing- masing."

"Tapi hyung kan bisa menghapusnya. Hyung bisa mensterilkan tubuh Yesung hyung. Aku bisa mencari En lain."

Teukie hyung tersenyum kepadaku. "Apa itu artinya kau akan mencintai orang lain?"

Aku menunduk. Mencintai orang lain selain Yesung hyung. Itu yang lebih sulit. "Mollayo."

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti. Setidaknya kalau aku sudah tahu namja itu nggak sama sekali mencintaimu, baru aku akan membantumu. Kalau sekarang, aku nggak mau." Teukie hyung menepuk kepalaku lagi dan berjalan kearah lain meninggalkanku di perempatan jalan.

Aku berdiri mematung menunggu Yesung hyung.

Aku harus mencari tahu perasaannya dulu baru melanjutkan semuanya. Kalau memang dia nggak menyukaiku lebih, aku akan mundur dan membersihkan jiwaku dari jiwanya.

"Wookie. Kau menungguku lagi sepagi ini?" Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Yesung hyung.

"Pagi hyung." Balasku cepat.

"Semalam bagaimana? Aku bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku hyungmu. Dia bilang kau dijemput oleh hyungmu dan langsung pulang. Jadi aku pulang duluan."

Oh.. Jadi begitu kejadiannya. Aku belum berterima kasih sama Siwon hyung.

"Tadinya aku mau kerumahmu untuk memastikan kau pulang beneran atau nggak, tapi dia menatapku tajam dan menyuruhkun pulang. Ya sudah menurut aja. Lalu bagaimana semalam? Kenapa kau lari begitu?"

Aku nggak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung hyung. Setidaknya aku sedikit lega, karena itu berarti Yesung hyung nggak meninggalkanku begitu aja. Dia masih mengkhawatirkanku dan aku boleh bangga karenanya.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Hyung.." Aku menengadah menatapnya. "Sebenarnya buat hyung aku ini apa?"

"Apa? Apa bagaimana maksudmu?" Yesung hyung menatapku heran.

"Siapa aku dimata Yesung hyung? Apa sekali aja.. Hyung pernah menatapku sebagai sesuatu yang special?" Pertanyaan yang sangat berani Kim Ryeowook. Sama aja aku sedang minta penegasan hubungan dengannya.

Yesung hyung tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Kau mau aku menganggapmu sebagai apa?"

"Kenapa malah balik nanya. Aku serius!"

"Aku akan menganggapmu sesuai dengan kau menganggapku."

"Kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai orang yang special. Sesuatu yang keberadaannya sangat penting untuk hidupku. Apa kau akan menganggapku seperti itu juga hyung?" Kali ini kutatap namja itu dalam- dalam.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

Pabbo..

Aku memejamkan mataku. Kali ini perlahan aku melayang namun nggak menghipnotisnya. Yesung hyung menatapku shock melihatku. Kubuka mataku dan menatapnya. "Aku ini bukan manusia hyung." Kudekatkan wajahku ke lehernya dan menghisap jiwanya dengan lembut dan hati- hati.

Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara degup jantung Yesung hyung.

"Wookie!" Tiba- tiba Yesung hyung menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. Karena aku dalam posisi melayang, dengan mudah aku terdorong kebelakang. Yesung hyung menatapku nggak percaya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Seperti yang aku bilang.. Aku bukan manusia." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu aku langsung terbang menjauh dari Yesung hyung. Akhirnya dia tahu semuanya! Kau bahkan belum mendengar jawabannya, Kim Ryeowook! Biarlah.. Aku nggak mau melihantnya dulu. Aku mau membolos untuk hari ini.

"_Kenapa kau ceritakan dan langsung lari?_" Teukie hyung lagi.

"_Karena aku nggak mau menyimpannya lebih lama. Aku nggak berniat melanjutkan kalau dia nggak memiliki perasaan kepadaku, hyung. Makanya.._"

"_Tapi kau bahkan belum mendengar jawabannya.._"

"_Sudahlah.._"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Masa mau membolos seumur hidup untuk menghindari Yesung hyung? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Tatapan matanya yang shock tadi membuatku kacau." Aku meracau sendirian sambil mengacak rambutku.

Dahan pohon tempatku duduk bergemerisik pelan karena gerakanku.

"Huaaaa.. Apa- apaan ini!"

Kutatap bulan sabit malam ini. Nggak ada bintang disekitarnya. Mungkin langit agak mendung makanya bintang nggak terlihat. Bagaimana keadaan Yesung hyung saat ini? Sudah jam delapan malam, pasti baru pulang sekolah.

Tunggu! Kalau dia pulang sendirian.. Bagaimana kalau Luna menemuinya?

Nggak mungkin.. Pasti Hokmin itu nggak akan kembali. Bukannya Siwon hyung sudah memperingatkannya? Tapi dia kan Hokmin muda sepertiku atau Kyuhyun? Hokmin muda nggak selalu patuh karena kami mengutamakan insting.

"Aiish! Kenapa aku selalu telat. Setidaknya aku harus memastikan agar Yesung hyung selamat dari Luna." Aku langsung berdiri dan terbang meninggalkan pohon besar tempatku bersembunyi tadi.

Aku terbang cepat melintasi langit malam menuju rute jalan yang biasa dilalui Yesung hyung.

Samar- samar bisa kurasakan aura Luna yang khas. Mungkin karena selama ini aku berhubungan dengan Hokmin namja, jadi aura Hokmin yeojya membuatku agak sensitive. Semakin lama semakin kuat, dan semakin bercampur dengan aura Yesung hyung!

Di pinggiran sungai kulihat seorang namja berjalan dengan dituntun seorang yeojya yang tengah melayang. Itu dia!

"Luna!"

Luna menatap kearahku kaget. "Oppa yang kemarin? Kukira hari ini kau nggak menjaga Enmu, jadi kutarik dia. Ternyata kau menyusul."

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Yesung hyung. Lepaskan dia! Kalau kau hisap jiwanya, jiwa kita akan beradu dalam tubuhnya. Dia akan mati!"

Luna tersenyum polos. "Aku bisa meminta Victoria eonnie, ketua kelompokku untuk mensterilkan jiwanya. Jadi nggak akan ada korban. Aku terlanjur tertarik kepadanya. Dan karena oppa nggak menjaganya dengan baik, serahkan aja dia padaku."

"Mana bisa seperti itu." Balasku cepat sambil melayang kearah mereka. "Yesung hyung pabbo! Buka matam!"

"Percuma, oppa. Dia nggak akan sadar." Luna melayang ringan membawanya. Kepala yeojya itu sudah ditelengkan tepat disamping tengkuk Yesung hyung. "Pertama aku mau merasakan jiwanya dulu. Apa semanis aromanya.."

"Andwae! Hentikan Luna!" Aku melayang cepat kearah mereka.

Duak! Gerakanku terhenti karena membentur sesuatu. Luna membuat perisai tak terlihat yang nggak bisa kutembus.

Yeojya itu sudah menempelkan bibirnya di tengkuk Yesung hyung. Kelihatan jelas kalau dia mulai menghisap jiwa Yesung hyung.

"Hentikan! Jangan hisap dia dalam kondisi begitu!" Aku memukul perisai Luna, namun nggak ada hasilnya. Perisai itu nggak bereaksi sama sekali. Perlahan air mataku mengalir. "Luna! Lepaskan Yesung hyung! Dia itu milikku! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

Luna nggak memperdulikanku. Yeojya itu tetap menghisap jiwa Yesung hyung. Wajah Yesung hyung perlahan memucat.

"Luna!"

Yeojya itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Dahinya berkerut bingung. "Oppa! Kau menipuku!"

Menipu?

Luna melepaskan Yesung hyung dan terbang menjauh. Yeojya itu mengusap bibirnya shock. "Aiish! Sejak kapan dia sudah bukan manusia lagi! Sejak kapan dia menjadi Hokmin juga? Kyaa! Aku juga bodoh, kenapa nggak sadar!"

Apa yang dia katakan..?

"LUNA!"

Degh! Kali ini aku terkejut mendengar seruan seorang yeojya. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Teukie hyung juga seorang yeojya cantik terbang menghampiri kami. Apa yeojya itu pemimpin kelompok Luna?

"Vi-victoria eonnie!"

"Dasar ceroboh! Sudah kuingatkan untuk berhenti berambisi dengan En milik Hokmin lain. Kenapa kau masih mengincarnya. Lagipula namja itu bukanlah En. Dia sudah berubah menjadi Hokmin baru."

"Apa!" Luna menjerit Shock.

Sekarang gantian aku juga ikutan shock.

"Kaget ya?"

"Wua!" Aku terbang menjauh karena tiba- tiba Yesung hyung sudah berada dibelakangku. "Ye-yesung hyung! Apa yang terjadi? Ka-kau? Kau Hokmin juga!" Aku menunjuk kearahnya dengan tampang kaget. Benar- benar shock.

Yesung hyung diam. Dia menatap kearah Teukie hyung. "Seharusnya begitu. Tapi aku sendiri masih belum tahu."

Teukie hyung terbang menghampiri kami berdua. "Wookie.. Seharusnya tadi kau jangan menghindar. Karena kau pergi, namja ini menginterogasi Kyuhyun habis- habisan sampai akhirnya aku harus bertanggung jawab."

"Hyung?" Aku menatap Teukie hyung heran. "Maksdunya?"

"Kyuhyun yang nggak berani membocorkan rahasianya memanggilku. Saat itu juga akhirnya aku menjelaskan semua kepada Yesung-sshi tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya dan apa yang selama ini kau lakukan kepadanya."

Kontan wajahku memanas begitu Teukie hyung bilang begitu. "Ta-tapi.. Kenapa yeojya itu bilang kalau Yesung hyung sekarang adalah_Wua!" Aku terkejut karena tiba- tiba Yesung hyung menempelkan bibirnya di leherku. Aku terbang agak menjauh. "Hyung!"

Yesung hyung tersenyum. "Aku mau memastikan."

Teukie hyung tertawa. " Tadi pagi kau menghisap jiwanya terlalu banyak, Wookie. Karena kelakukanmu itu, jiwa Hokminmu dalam tubuhnya akhirnya penuh dan setelah aku memberitahukannya tentang kita, dia memintaku merubahnya menjadi Hokmin."

Kutatap Yesung hyung nggak percaya. "Jadi hyung sekarang?"

Yesung hyung tersenyum lembut. "Seharusnya tadi pagi kau jangan kabur. Aku hanya kaget karena tiba- tiba kau terbang dihadapanku." Namja itu perlahan melayang dan menuju kearahku dengan pelan. "Bukannya sudah kukatakan. Aku akan menganggapmu sesuai dengan kau menganggapku. Karena kau mencintaiku.. Itu artinya.."

Yesung hyung mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan mencium bibirku lembut.

Dia menghisap jiwaku perlahan tapi melalui mulutku. Penyerapan jiwa macam apa ini!

Aku membeku karena shock.

Perlahan Yesung hyung melepaskan bibirku dan menghapus jejak ciumannya dari bibirku. "Saranghae.. Itu yang mau kuucapkan padamu tadi pagi."

"Hyung!" Aku langsung memeluk Yesung hyung erat. Aku senang. Bahagia. "Mianhae karena nggak menceritkannya sejak awal. Tadinya aku takut Yesung hyung nggak mau menjadi monster penghisap jiwa sepertiku. Gomawo hyung.."

"Gwaenchana." Yesung hyung mengusap punggungku lembut. "Gwaenchana, Kim Ryeowook."

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Aku dengar Luna memprotes.

"Bagaimana apanya? Kita harus kembali ke wilayah kita." Kali ini suara yeojya yang satunya lagi. "Teukie oppa. Mianhae karena dongsaengku membuat kekacauan di wilayah ini. Aku akan menjaganya lebih baik. Kami permisi dulu."

"Nae. Lain kali berkunjunglah ke wilayah ini. Tapi jangan sebagai penyusup. Sampai jumpa, Victoria-sshi dan Luna-sshi."

Aku tetap memeluk Yesung hyung sampai kurasakan tangan seseorang menepuk kepalaku lembut. Teuki hyung.

"Aku kembali dulu, ya.." Ucapnya sopan sambil terbang menjauhiku dengan mudah.

Tinggallah kami berdua. Yesung hyung menarikku agar duduk di rerumputan di tepi sungai.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Kau bukanlah manusia lagi sekarang, hyung."

"Aku akan membereskannya belakangan. Yang penting sekarang aku bisa terus bersamamu dalam sosok yang sama." Yesung hyung kini mencium leherku lembut. "Mulai sekarang aku akan menghisap jiwamu. Akan kuambil jiwaku yang telah kau hisap itu."

Tubuhku merinding merasakan sensasi aneh itu. "Silahkan saja. Toh aku juga akan hidup dengan menghisap jiwa Yesung hyung."

Yesung hyng tersenyum. "Lalu, kenapa kau memilihku sebagai Enmu?"

"Nggak ada hal khusus saat kita memilih En masing- masing. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan hyung aku merasa hyunglah orangnya. Kau adalah Enku, karena itu aku mendekatimu. Mian karena selama ini aku terus menghisap jiwamu secara diam- diam."

"Sudah kubiang gwaenchana. Karena mulai sekarang aku akan mengambil jiwaku secara perlahan dari jiwamu." Yesung hyung merangkul pundakku lembut dan menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. "Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya."

"Nae, hyung." Kupejamkan mataku untuk merasakan sensasinya. Mulai sekarang nggak perlu lagi menghipnotis Yesung hyung atau membohonginya. Dia milikku. Dia milikku sepenuhnya sekarang.

.

.

~fin~

.

* * *

><p>annyeong hasseyo..<p>

lama tak jumpa.. masih mengingat saya? :D

cukup lama juga nggak berada di rumah ini.. hhehe

balik lagi ke all yewook! yewook forever! betapa kangennya sma pair mereka berdua, meski rada keki nulisnya nggak rela yeppa tercinta kissu-kissu-an sama wookie.. tp mau bgimana lagi? author udh terlanjur mencintai pairing ini sih.. =.=

mian klo banyak typo atau crtanya nggak dimengerti. Hokmin dan En di ff ini murni penggabungan dri otak aq pribadi. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan dengan hal- hal lain mohon maaf yah..

ah, readers!

TERIMA KASIH buat semuanya yah.. SEMUUUAAANYAAA~~  
>pokoknya terima kasih buat semua yg sudah kalian beri ke aq.. *hugs all readers*<p>

oke, silahkan riview kalau berkenan.. hhehe

see you~


End file.
